E K S T A S I
by Micky milky
Summary: "Tahu kah kau, kau seperti ekstasi untukku, Jung Yunho. kau cuma milikku..." YunJae, YooSu, ...Min... updet next chap
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Ekstasi**

**Author: Micky-Milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama/ Sedikit Psyco**

**Rate : T (untuk sementara)**

**Pairing: YunJae, sedikit JaeHo, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan, Yunho Pov, Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^Prolog^**

**Enjoy reading**

"Hyung… akhirnya kau datang, lihat hari ini tamu kita banyak sekali."

"Maaf, Yoochun-ah. Tadi aku ada mata kuliah tambahan."

"Tak apa, sekarang tolong bantu aku."

"Ok."

Kalian pasti bingung dengan percakapan diatas, baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jung Yunho, seorang mahasiswa dari Universitas Dong Bang semester 7 fakultas ekonomi. Umurku 22 tahun, banyak yang bilang kalau aku sosok yang tampan dan pintar, tapi bagiku itu semua terlalu berlebihan. Aku seorang Yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal saat umurku 17 tahun, dan sekarang aku di adopsi oleh Ahjumma 'Park' adik dari Appa-ku. Dan yang tadi berbicara denganku adalah sepupuku Park Yoochun, dia anak satu-satunya dari ahjumma 'Park'. Yoochun pria yang sangat baik, dan tak jaran dia selalu membantuku dalam kesusahan, aku dan Yoochun sangat dekat layaknya seperti adik-kakak kandung.

Ahjumma'Park' mempunyai toko kue kecil ditengah kota. Walau kecil toko kue itu sangat laris mengingat kue-kue yang dijual sangat enak. Aku dan Yoochun selalu bergantian menjaga toko itu, berkat toko itu aku dan Yoochun bisa kuliah seperti sekarang. Yoochun sama sepertiku, dia juga berkuliah di Universitas Dong Bang semester 7, kami hanya berbeda fakultas. Sedangkan Ajunsshi bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa disebuah perusahan besar milik keluarga 'Kim'.

Ting… Ting…

Aku dan Yoochun menoleh kearah pintu toko, kulihat seorang pria imut masuk kedalam toko kami, aku mengenalinya. Dia 'Kim Junsu' pria ini sepupu dari 'Kim Jaejoong' temanku di kampus sekaligus satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan 'Kim' yang terkenal besar itu. Junsu memang sering kemari untuk membeli banyak kue, Junsu anak yang manis tak seperti sepupunya yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Selamat siang, Junsu-sshi… mau beli kue lagi?"

Ucapku ramah, Junsu membalas dengan senyum super imutnya. Entah karena dia suka kue atau karena ada maksud lain, hampir setiap hari dia selalu datang kemari dan membeli kue dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Yoochun-ah~"

pria imut itu tersenyum sangat manis kearah Yoochun, sedangkan Yoochun tak menanggapi sama sekali. Sekarang aku tahu alasan dia sering datang kemari.

"Yunho, aku mau pesan Kue yang enak-enak disini, aku pesan 100 kue."

"Mwo? Banyak sekali, kau ingin memakannya sendiri." Akhirnya Yoochun bereaksi juga.

"Tidak, aku mau membagi-bagikannya ke kariawan kantor, terus sisanya aku makan sendiri."

Ucap Junsu polos, ah~ anak ini benar-benar manis. Junsu berjalan kearah Yoochun, tanpa dikomandoi Junsu langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yoochun memeluk sepupuku itu dari belakang.

"Yak! Kim Junsu, apa-apaan kau?"

"Hangat."

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, jangan salah paham, mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, hanya saja Junsu memang sering seperti itu kalau bertemu Yoochun, aku rasa Junsu menyukai Yoochun, hanya saja Yoochun sudah memiliki gadis yang dia sukai. Kalau tak salah gadis itu bernama 'Yuri' mahasiswi semester 5 jurusan kedokteran.

"Lepas tidak, atau aku akan berbuat kasar." Ujar Yoochun dengan nada tinggi, Junsu segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Yoochun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan ambilkan pesanan, Junsu-sshi dulu."

Ujarku, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Selang beberapa lama aku kembali dengan dua pelastik besar ditanganku, Junsu mengambil dua pelastik itu lalu membayar uang pesanannya kepada Yoochun.

"Apa, Junsu-sshi mau pesan sesuatu lagi."

Tanyaku saat aku lihat dia masih berdiri sambil menatap Yoochun yang kelihatan sudah sangat jengal dengan pria imut itu.

"Aku mau pesan, Park Yoochun, apa bisa aku membawanya pulang?"

"Yak! Aku bukan barang jualan ya, jangan sembarangan."

Hardik Yoochun yang terlihat sudah emosi, tapi Junsu menanggapinya dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kalau Park Yoochun masuk dalam menu kue disini, tolong antar kerumahku, karena aku mau memesannya special. Berapapun aku bayar."

Junsu segera buru-buru keluar dari toko saat Yoochun sudah terlihat ingin melempar sepatunya kearah pria imut itu. Aku tertawa geli melihat mereka berdua.

"Jangan tertawa, itu tidak lucu."

Yoochun memasang muka masam kearahku yang tadi menertawakannya.

"Habisnya, kalian lucu sekali sih."

Ujarku, sambil masih tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoochun.

.

.

.

Ini sudah berapa kalinya aku mendengar 'Changmin' mengoceh disampingku tentang game yang baru saja dia beli kemarin. Shim Changmin, pria jangkung ini adalah temanku dikelas, sebenarnya dia baru berumur 20 tahun, tapi entah kenapa namja itu bisa satu semester dengaku, memang IQ-nya setara dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, mungkin itulah factor kenapa pria pencinta makannan ini bisa satu semester denganku.

"Hyung dengar tidak sih? Aiz, aku dicuek'ki."

Changmin menekuk wajahnya, dia terlihat kesal padaku. Bagai mana tidak kesal, soalnya aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataanya, aku lebih memilih menatap lapangan Universitas dari pada pria satu ini.

"Kyaaaaa~ Jaejoong Oppa."

Mataku menjalar kearah pintu gerbang kampus ini, kudapatkan sosok pria cantik keluar dari mobil Limosin-nya dan seorang pria imut yang juga menguntil dibelakangnya.

Pria cantik itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia sangat terkenal di kampus ini, selain wajahnya yang bisa dikatagorikan sangat tampan bagi banyak wanita, dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, pria ini juga kaya raya. Lihat saja mobilnya, aku tak pernah bermimpi punya mobil semewah itu. Unversitas inipun punya keluarga 'Kim', belum lagi perusahan mereka yang menjamur di pelosok Korea dan Jepang serta beberapa cabang perusahaanya yang sudah sampai di Amerika dan Negara-negara barat lainnya. Satu lagi yang terlupa, dia satu-satunya pewaris dari seluruh aset kekayaan yang tadi kusebutkan. Sungguh beruntung pria ini.

Pria yang dibelakangnya itu kalian sudah tahu bukan, Kim Junsu, sepupu dari Kim Jaejoong, sama seperti Jaejoong, Junsu juga satu-satunya ahli waris dari keluarga 'Kim', perusahan ayah Jaejoong dan ayahnya Junsu itu tak berbedah jauh. Kalau di ibaratkan, perusahaan Jaejoong nomor 1, maka perusahaan Junsu yang nomor 2nya.

Junsu dan Jaejoong berbeda sifat, Junsu pria yang sangat ramah dan sopan, dia juga terlihat setia kawan dan mudah bergaul, tidak seperti Jaejoong yang terlihat angkuh dan tak ada rama sedikitpun. Hubungan Junsu dan Jaejoong pun sama seperti hubunganku dan Yoochun, sangat akrab dan begitu dekat. Jaejoong playboy kelas kakap di kampusku, banyak wanita yang mengantri menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan mereka rela berteriak menghabiskan suara mereka hanya untuk namja itu setiap paginya.

"Hyung… dengar tidak sih?"

Lagi-lagi Changmin membentakku, dia menoleh kearah jendela memelihat apa yang aku lihat tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong! Jadi dari tadi hyung melihatnya?"

Aku mengganti arah pandangku sekarang, kudapati Changmin yang masih melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Waw… ganti mobil lagi dia, ah~ susah jadi orang terlewat kaya, koleksi mobilnya terlalu banyak."

Aku tersenyum mendengar pujian atau mungkin ledekan dari Changmin.

"kenapa? Kau juga mau?"

"Hyung… hyung… kita bahkan lebih kaya darinya, dia setiap minggu ganti mobil, kalau kita setiap hari ganti mobil."

"Hah?" Aku tak mengerti kata-kata anak ini, dia menyengir sok polos padaku.

"Pabbo. Hyung tak mengerti maksudaku, coba Hyung pikir-pikir, kita selalu naik bus ke kampus, dan mobil itu selalu berganti setiap harinya, makanya aku bilang kalau kita lebih kaya darinya, karena setiap hari naik bis yang berbeda-beda."

Kali ini aku tertawa lebar mendengar lelucon Changmin. Pandangaku kembali menumpuh pada kedua pria yang sekarang dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Mata kecilku melihat sepupuku Park Yoochun melintas di kerumunan itu, dan sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hariku kalau Junsu akan mengejar Yoochun lalu memeluknya dengan mesra membuat beberapa gadis yang merupakan fansgirl Junsu terlihat kecewa. Jangan Tanya dengan Yoochun, dia pasti memberontak, karena tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria imut seperti Junsu.

Saat pandanganku berputa kearah Jaejoong, aku baru sadar kalau mata besarnya menatapku, entah sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas tatapannya sangat tajam dan mengerikan. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku kearah Yoosu kembali, melihat kemesraan dari kedua pria itu, kurasa mereka sangat cocok.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Annyeong… milky balik Ini ff bukan ff baru, prnah milky publis di akun milky satunya bersama my eonnie Yuu, mungkin kalian pernah membaca na. dikarenakan milky lupa passwordnya, alhasil milky publis ulang di akun bru ini N milky jg prnah publis di blog milky satunya yg sdh milky hpus^^. Selain itu, untuk kata-kata 'Pria' yg biasa milky pakai diganti 'Namja' di dlm ff ini hrap di mklumi mungkin klian bkal menemukannya sampai chap 3, soalnya Milky malas ngedit *kabur.**

**Repyu please^^**

**Micky-Milky^^ (A.K.T.F)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Ekstasi**

**Author: Micky-Milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama/ Sedikit Psyco**

**Rate : T (untuk sementara)**

**Disclaimer : punya tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing: YunJae, sedikit JaeHo, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

'**You to Me'**

**-Yunho Pov-**

"Oppa…!"

Aku memutar badanku dan melihat kekasihku Go Ara ha yang sedang berlari kecil mengejarku. Kami baru satu bulan jadian, dia yang menembakku dan aku menerimanya. Ara ha gadis yang cukup menyenangkan, dia sekelas dengaku.

"Siang, Ara-ah." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan sangat manis.

Ara ha langsung menggandeng tanganku dengan mesra aku melangkah diikuti Ara ha yang masih menggandengku.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Aku memandang gadisku itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Mian, Ara-ah. Hari ini aku ada latihan basket, kau tahu 'kan aku kapten di team."

Ara ha menunduk kecewa, lalu kembali melihatku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku mengerti."

Ujarnya lembut. Tak tega juga rasanya aku melihat dia kecewa seperti itu, tapi apa mau dikata, aku kapten team basket kampus, mana mungkin aku bolos begitu saja dari jadwal latihan.

"Ara ha-sshi." Ara ha dan aku terkejut saat melihat sosok Jaejoong berdiri didepan kami, dia menatapku dan Ara dengan pandangan yang susah aku artikan, terlebih saat melihatku, mata besarnya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Jaejoong Oppa."

"Oppa? Aku tak merasa akrab denganmu."

Cetus Jaejoong, dia berjalan mendekat kearah kami, lalu berdiri tepat didepan kami berdua, Ara ha mundur selangkah lalu menyembunyikan diri dibelakangku.

"Maaf Jaejoong-sshi, Ara ha tak bermaksud tak sopan padamu." Jelasku, tatapan Jaejoong begitu mengitemidasi Ara ha, makanya aku tak tega melihat kekasihku dibegitukan. Tapi tatapan itu tak bertahan lama, wajahnya langsung mengarah padaku.

"Kebetulan kau di sini, Yunho. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Alis mataku terangkat sebelah. Tadi dia memanggil Ara ha, tapi kenapa dia punya urusan dengaku.

"Ne, ada apa, Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Aku ingin masuk dalam team basket."

Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang aku dengar, jarang sekali Jaejoong ingin merepotkan diri dengan hal-hal seperti bermain basket atau hal lainnya, karena yang aku tahu, dia lebih memilih club malam atau tempat semacam itu sebagai tempat bermainnya.

"Apa benar Jaejoong-sshi mau masuk team basket."

"Kenapa? Tak boleh?" Uh… mana mungkin aku menolaknnya, aku tak berani menolak anak pemilik Universitas ini.

"Baiklah, sebagai permulaan, Jaejoong-sshi bisa langsung latihan nanti."

"Ne, kalau begitu kita bertemu di lapangan nanti." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan aku dan Ara ha.

"Oppa, kelihatannya dia tak menyukaiku."

Aku tak membalas perkataan Ara ha, aku lebih sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

.

.

.

pertama kalinya aku melihat Jaejoong dengan kaus team basket. Kaus berlengan pendek dan celananya yang juga pendek itu terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Kulitnya juga sangat mulus dan sangat putih berbeda dengan kulit ku dan anak-anak team basket yang lain yang terlihat kecoklatan. Aku sendiri jadi tak tega melihat kulit seputih dan semulus itu terbakar matahari.

"Tuan muda, apa benar anda mau masuk dalam team basket, anda tak pernah kelelahan tuan muda."

Seluruh team basket menoleh kearah pria paruh baya yang aku yakini salah satu bodyguard Jaejoong, dia terlihat kesusahan membujuk Jaejoong untuk keluar dari team basket. Aku jadi tak yakin Jaejoong benar-benar ingin masuk dalam team basket

"Ajunshi jangan khawatir, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sekarang lebih baik ahjunshi pulang saja!" Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Dia terlihat sangat imut.

"Ba-baiklah Tuan muda."

Namja paruh baya itu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Setelah itu aku mulai latihan kami, walau Jaejoong masih sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan yang lain tapi dia cukup mahir bermain basket.

Hari sudah semakin petang aku mengumpulkan seluruh anggota team lalu membubarkan mereka. Kami menuju loker untuk berganti baju. Kebetulan di Universitas ini memang tersedia ruang tersendiri sekaligus loker untuk team basket.

"Yunho…! Kami pulang dulu ya. Jaa…"

Sudah dua orang yang pergi sekarang tinggal beberapa orang lagi diruang ini, satu persatu mereka meninggalkan ruang club, dan sekarang hanya aku dan Jaejoong yang berada di ruangan ini. Aku lirik sedikit, dia belum mengganti bajunya dan hanya terus menatapku 'Aiz, kenapa namja ini.' Gumamku dalam hati.

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti pakaianku karena dari tadi aku lebih sibuk mengurusi keperluanku dari pada mengganti pakaian.

Saat pakaian atasku sudah terbuka, aku rasa seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Dan aku tau siapa dia.

"Jaejoong-sshi?"

"DIAM…!" Hardiknya padaku, dia memelukku sangat erat. Sampai aku rasa tubuh kami benar-benar menempel sempurna, dan hanya pakaian Jaejoong menjadi penghalangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau itu milikku, Jung Yunho, Cuma milikku."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tambah mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya mendekat kearah telingaku dan menjilatnya sebentar.

"Jae?"

"Yun, jadilah namjachinguku?"

"Hah?"

Seperti petir disiang hari bolong, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan namja satu ini, aku coba melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hei? Kau sedang tak mabuk 'kan Jaejoong-sshi? Kita sama-sama namja?"

Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku, sebuah seringat terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tak lama kemudia dia terkekeh dan itu benar-benar membuatku takut.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau hah? Aku sadar Jung Yunho, sangat sadar. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi kau terlalu bebal untuk mengetahuinya"

Ujarnya padaku sambil menunduk dalam, mataku membulat sempurna saat mendengar pengakuan namja didepanku ini. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Apa dia tak tau kalau aku masih normal, dan aiz~ tak aku sangkah namja yang digilai banyak wanita ini ternyata Gay.

"Ma-maaf Jaejoong-sshi, aku tak bisa menyu…"

"Aku tak pernah menerima penolakan, semua yang aku inginkan selalu aku dapatkan, Jung Yunho, termasuk kau, walau harus berbuat apapun."

Dia menegakkan wajah kembali, matanya memandangku datar, aku mencoba ,menjauh dari namja ini, dia terlihat makin mendekat.

"Tapi, aku masih normal, mana bisa kita seperti itu, Jaejoong-sshi." Kekehku, matanya terlihat mengancam, dia mengambil tasnya lalu berbalik membelakangiku.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku, berani menolak kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

Setelah itu aku mendengar debaman pintu dari ruang club.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah merasa ada yang tak beres dengan 'Kim bersaudara' itu, kau lihat si Junsu yang selalu mengejarku, aku saja sangat membencinya, dan sekarang Jaejoong, mereka sama-sama gila."

Omel Yoochun, sepulang dari latihan tadi aku langsung ke toko, dan menceritakan semuanya ke Yoochun, dia sangat kaget dan tak mengira kalau Jaejoong namja yang sangat digilai gadis dan mempunyai banyak pacar itu ternyata seorang Gay.

"Aku tahu, Chun. Tadi aku juga shock mendengar pernyataannya, dan aku masih tak percaya, Jaejoong itu gay. Tapi bagai mana ini, dia mengancam akan melakukan apapun, dan kau tahu kan aku punya Ara ha, pantas saja dia terlihat sangat membenci Ara ha tadi."

"Yak…! Hyung, kau tenang saja, memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa padamu?"

"Kau lupa kalau dia anak satu-satunya pemilik Universitas kita, aku mungkin bisa saja dikeluarkan dari situ."

Yoochun terdiam, dia seperti menimang dan memikirkan sebuah saran untuk ku. Dia selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Kau benar juga hyung, kau memang pintar."

"Yak…! Park Yoochun, aku kira kau mau memberiku saran." Ujarku kecewa, aku kira dia akan memberiku saran bukan memujiku.

Ting… Ting…

"Yoochun-ah."

Buagk…

Kami berdua melihat kedepan pintu café saat lonceng di atas pintu itu berbunyi, Yoochun terlihat kaget saat seorang namja bersuara tinggi seperti lumba-lumba memanggil namanya, namja itu langsung memeluk Yoochun , dan membuat pelanggan toko kami memandang horror kearah mereka. Tapi tidak untukku, ini sudah seperti menu sehari-hariku.

"Kim Junsu, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas."

"Tidak, Yoochun-ah hangat dan nyaman."

Namja itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali dia terlihat mencari kedamaian di dada bidang Yoochun.

"Kau ini, lepas tidak!"

"Hiks…"

"Eh?"

Aku dan Yoochun melihat Junsu yang menyekat air matanya setelah dia melepaskan pelukan mautnya tadi.

"Yoochun-ah jahat, kenapa membentakku?"

Ujarnya, Yoochun menarik Junsu masuk kedalam dapur, dia sudah merasa risih dilihat oleh pengunjung toko kami, aku mengekor mereka berdua. Dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu dapur

"Dengar ya, jangan dekati aku lagi, karena aku tidak suka dengamu, Arraso?"

"Tapi aku suka Yoochun-ah."

Mata Junsu sudah mau kembali menangis, dia menatap Yoochun dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Aku tak suka namja, aku masih suka Wanita, W-A-N-I-T-A, jadi jangan berharap banyak."

"Aku tak suka Yoochu-ah dekat-dekat dengan wanita, Yoochun-ah itu Cuma punya aku."

Junsu memeluk Yoochun kembali dengan mesranya, wajahnya kembali gembira. Kata-kata Junsu tadi mengingatkanku dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"**Kau itu milikku, Jung Yunho, Cuma milikku."**

Aku mengehela napas berat, ah… Ternyata benar kata Yoochun, 'Kim' bersaudara sudah Gila. Aku tak mau ikut campur urusan mereka, karena sudah sangat malas melihat kemesraan itu, aku keluar dari dapur, mata musangku menangkap sosok namja cantik yang membuatku risih saat ini.

"Jaejoong-sshi…!"

Cicitku, tapi walau suaraku ku buat sepelan mungkin ternyata masih didengar olehnya, namja itu memutar kepalanya menghadapku, namja menyebalkan ini, yups… siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong, kenapa namja gila ini ada di toko kami, aiz… pasti sepupunya itu yang membawanya ke sini.

"Uh, disini kau rupanya, Jung Yunho, baguslah… "

Jaejoong terlihat memutari setiap sudut toko kue kami, beberapa pengunjung wanita menatapnya sambil berdecak kagum, dan beberapa pria yang terlihat iri saat kekasih mereka memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan lapar.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku, mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah bentakan

"Wah~ perkataanmu itu tak sopan, aku disini pelanggan, seharusnya kau berkata sedikit sopan padaku. Tempat ini lumayan juga, kalau aku menghancurkannya tak akan memakan waktu yang lama."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan namja ini, apa maksudnya menghancurkan tempat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ingat dengan yang tadi, Jung Yunho… berani menolakku kau akan merasakan sendiri akibatnya."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Pamanmu bekerja dikantorku kan? Lumayan juga, aku bisa memanfaatkannya."

Jantungku berdebar kencang mendengarnya, anak ini terlalu nekat, sebenarnya apa yang dia lihat dari diriku, sampai dia mau melakukan semuanya untuk ku. Dan apa lagi ini, dia akan menggunakan Ajunsshi. Brengsek namja ini.

"Apa mau mu, Jaejoong-sshi?"

Dia berjalan kearahku, aku tak menghiraukan pengunjung yang melihat kami berdua. Tangan lentiknya membelai dadaku lalu mengecup pipiku sebentar, pasti pelanggan-pelanggan kami mengira yang tidak-tidak atas aksi Jaejoong tadi, persetan dengan pelanggan kami, tapi namja ini memang harus diusir dari tempat ini sekarang sekarang.

"Mudah saja, aku ingin kau, Jung Yunho. Dan aku tak akan mengganggu kehidupamu. Tapi…"

Kata-katanya terhenti, tangan lentiknya membelai pipiku dengan gerakan sensual, terus turun kedaguku, dan mengangkat daguku dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Aku tak merespon gerakanya. Mata kami saling bertemu.

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan buat hidupmu dan orang-orang sekitarmu menderita. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dan sepupumu itu dari Universitas, memecat pamanmu, dan menghancurkan toko kue ini."

"Brengsek kau?"

"Kau baru tahu aku berengsek. Salahkan dirimu yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu, Jung Yunho. JUNSU-AH ayo kita pergi!"

Sosok Junsu menyembul dari balik pintu dapur dengan masih menggandeng Yoochun yang bertampang jijik memandang namja itu.

"Lima menit lagi, Hyung… aku masih mau bermesraan dengan Yoochun-ku, iya kan Chagi?"

Wajah Yoochun terlihat pucat mendengar Junsu memanggilnya 'Sayang'. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Chagi? Kau suka dia?"

Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada mendesak,dan dijawab oleh anggukan penuh semangat dari Junsu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, kau tenang saja, dia pasti jadi milikmu, Iya'kan, Yunnie?"

"Heh?"

Yunnie, panggilan apa itu, Ish dah… dia kira dia siapaku.

"Aigooo~ Hyung sudah jadian, ok, ayo kita pulang."

Junsu melepaskan dekapannya, Jaejoong kembali meraih daguku, dikecupnya lebut bibirku, mataku membelalak sempurna, begitupulah mata seluruh pengunjung toko dan Yoochun.

"Romantisnya." Mata junsu terlihat berbinar memandang kami, sedangkan Yoochun mengumpat sendiri

"Dasar Kim bersaudara Gila…!"

Jaejoong dan Junsu tak menghiraukannya, mereka langsung meninggalkan toko, sedangkan aku masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong tadi.

"Hyung, sadarlah!"

Aku tersadar saat Yoochun menepuk bahuku, ku tatap sepupuku itu, dia terlihat menggeleng kepala

"Yoochun-ah…!"

"Kau menikmatinya."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku masih normal." Protesku.

"Ya aku tahu, hah~ mereka berdua itu." Ujar Yoochun frustasi.

.

.

Hari ini Changmin menceritakan tentang tetangga barunya yang lucu, sesekali kami tertawa mendengar gurauan Changmin.

"Hyung!"

Yoochun melambai dari depan pintu kelas, tak lama kemudian dia masuk dan duduk disebelah Changmin.

Untung dosen hari ini tak ada, jadi kami bisa sangat santai hari ini.

"Tumben sekali, Hyung main kemari? Pasti ada maunya ya?"

Changmin mencolek dagu Yoochun, itu membuat Yoochun tampak merinding, dia menepis tangan Changmin kasar, membuat Changmin tertawa mendapat respon seperti itu dari Yoochun. Changmin dan Yoochun memang saling mengenal, mereka berteman cukup baik walau kami beda fakultas, Changmin memang sering menggoda Yoochun jika bertemu.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Yunho Hyung."

"Ku kira, Hyung mencariku." Bibir Changmin maju beberapa senti, namja tinggi itu memasang tampang sok kecewa, padahal aku tahu dia hanya ingin menggoda Yoochun.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Min."

"Hahahaha… Hyung lucu sekali." Changmin kembali tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Kali ini aku yang menyahut, sudah cukup aku melihat keisengan namja tinggi didepanku ini.

"Aku butuh bantuan Hyung, aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Yuri."

"Mow? Yuri? Kau menyukainya Hyung?"Changmin terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, aku Cuma memasang tampang biasa, soalnya aku sudah lama tahu Yoochun menyukai Yuri.

"Kenapa? Tak boleh?"

"Hehehe… bukan begitu Hyung, aku kira kau sudah punya pacar."

Yoochun terlihat bingung, dia berfikir sejenak, kelihatannya dia berfikir tentang siapa yang dibicarakan Changmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kim Junsu, aku kira kalian pacaran. Kulihat Hyung dekat sekali dengannya."

"Yak, kau ini, sembarangan, aku masih normal."

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas berat, melihat mereka berdua adu argument membuat pikiranku tambah berat rasanya.

"Baiklah, akan aku bantu nanti."

.

.

Yoochun berdiri di depan seorang gadis manis, mereka berdua terlihat malu-malu, aku dan Changmin yang sibuk mengintip tersentak kaget saat kami berdua melihat sosok namja imut memeluk Yoochun dari belakang dengan mesranya. Sebenarnya tak jadi masalah kalau dia memeluk Yoochun di tempat semestinya, tapi sekarang Yoochun sedang berhadapan dengan gadis yang disukainya, dan namja itu memeluknya tepat didepan gadis itu.

"Chagia." Ujar namja imut itu. Yoochun membalik tubuhnya, dan mendapat sebuah kecupan dibibir dengan mesranya dari namja bernama Kim Junsu itu. Yuri yang berada di depan Yoochun terlihat kaget.

"Yoochun Oppa…"

"Yuri, ini tak yang seperti kau pi…"

"Chagia, kenapa kau bersama gadis ini, aku cemburu tahu."

Junsu memasang wajah kesal pada Junsu, Yuri terlihat shock, dia menatap Junsu yang terkenal imut di kampus ini dengan pandangan nanar. Aku rasa sebenarnya Yuri menyukai Yoochun, tapi kelihatnnya dia kecewa saat ini. Aiz~ Yuri pasti salah paham, aku kasihan dengan sepupuku itu.

"Aku pergi."

Ujar Yuri meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yoochun menyentak lengan Junsu yang masih menempel di pinggangnya, dia mendorong Junsu mundur beberapa jengkal

"Kau ini merusak semuanya tahu…!" bentak Yoochun, sedangkan Junsu terlihat menyengir tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku keluar dari persembunyian bersama Changmin, kulihat Junsu terkejut dengan keberadaan kami.

"Junsu-sshi, sedang apa anda disini?" Changmin bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin, ada nada aneh dari anak ini.

"Waeyo? Memangnya tak boleh, aku hanya ingin bertemu Yoochun-ah."

Changmin menanggapi itu semua dengan kembali tersenyum, benar kataku, ada yang aneh dengan anak ini.

"Su-ei… kau ini, aku mecarimu kemana-mana…!"

Hah, namja cantik ini lagi, menyebalkan…!

"Hyung…! Aku tadi sedang bersama Chunnie."

"Yun…" Mata besar Jaejoong memandangku tajam, tapi tak lama, dia tersenyum manis setelah itu. Hei… bisa juga dia punya ekspresi seperti itu. Bukan tersenyum manis, tapi terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Aigoo, yang baru jadian, buat iri aja nih, Hyung…" komentar Junsu. Jaejoong berjalan kearahku lalu memelukku dengan mesra, rasanya sangat aneh dipeluk seorang namja seperti ini.

"Jaejoong-sshi…"

"Panggil aku Jaejoongie."

"Terlihat manis." Changmin tersenyum evil memandang kami berdua, kenapa dia membela Jaejoong, kenapa tak membelaku sih. Aku kan teman sekaligus Hyungnya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan."

Dengan sesopan mungkin aku mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh dariku, tenaganya memang tak sekuatku, tapi bagai manapun aku tak mau menyakiti namja ini, kalau sampai dia tak suka atas perlakuanku, bisa saja ancamannya berlaku.

"Kenapa? Takut kekasihmu tahu?"

"Sudahlah Hyung, mereka memang sudah tak ada yang waras." Yoochun menarikku dan Changmin menjauh dari kedua namja bermarga 'Kim' itu.

.

.

Aku, Yoochun dan Changmin lebih memilih kantin untuk dijadikan tempat tongkrongan kami. Kulirik Changmin yang sibuk dengan makanannya, dan Yoochun yang menaruh kepalanya di meja dengan tampang lesu.

"Gara-gara Junsu, aku kehilangan Yuri. Dasar namja itu."

Changmin menghentikan makannya sebentar, melihat Yoochun lalu tersenyum. Dia meneguk air yang ada di depannya setelah itu kembali menyuap satu sendok nasi goreng super pedas yang dipesannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa anak ini terlihat aneh.

"Hyung, kalau kau tak suka Junsu-ah, dia untukku saja."

Yoochun kembali menegakan kepalanya terkejut, bukan hanya Yoochun aku juga sangat terkejut mendengarnya, tapi tidak dengan Changmin, dengan tampang biasa dan masih menyantap makanannya dia terlihat tak ada beban berkata seperti itu. Benar dugaanku, anak ini otaknya sudah tak beres.

"Kau serius…?" Yoochun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya kepipi Changmin, lalu menarik wajah Changmin untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka, Min."

Aku menarik napas berat, kenapa aku dikelilingi dengan orang-orang aneh.

"Memangnya salah? dia lumayan juga." Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak lama kemudia dia berdiri dan menendang kursi kantin cukup kuat, untung saja kursinya tak patah. Beberapa orang melihat kegaduhan di tempat duduk kami termasuk yang punya kantin, kelihatannya dia sudah siap-siap untuk minta ganti rugi

"Dia kenapa?"

"Cemburu."

Sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Changmin, yang aku tahu dia memang tak punya seorang kekasihpun, dan sekarang dia bilang dia menyukai Junsu, ternyata itu alasanya, orientasi anak ini patut dipertanyakan.

.

.

.

"Itu bagus kan, Chun. Kalau Junsu jadi namjachingunya Changmin, kau bisa lepas dari namja gila itu."

"…"

Tak ada respon dari Yoochun, dia sibuk menatapi kue-kue yang berjejer di meja, aku bisa melihat kalau pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Chun…"

"…"

"Yoochun-ah, kau mendengarkanku tidak."

"…"

Kupegang pundaknnya, tubuhnya berjengit sedikit, dia melamun.

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Aiz kau ini, tak mendengarkanku sama sekali, eoh… aku bilang, kalau Junsu jadi Namjachingunya Changmin pasti bagus."

"Bagus apanya?"

"Dengan begitu dia tak akan mengejarmu lagi, sudah biarkan saja Changmin yang mengurusi anak itu."

"Aku pusing, Hyung, aku titip toko untuk hari ini ya. Aku mau istirahat."

Yoochun berjalan begitu saja keluar dari toko kue, aku rasa dia masih tak terima dengan kejadian kemarin, coba namja itu tak datang, pasti sekarang Yoochun dan Yuri sudah Jadian.

Ting… Ting…

"Selamat datang…"

"Yunho… Hai, mana Yoochun-ah?" Dia lagi, tak tahukah namja imut itu kalau Yoochun jadi uring-uringan karenanya.

"Dia baru saja keluar. Mau pesan kue, Junsu-sshi?"

Junsu menunduk lesu, tapi itu tak lama, lalu dia kembali memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, seperti biasa, 100 kue, jangan lupa yang enak-enak."

"Baiklah, lebih baik anda tunggu, duduklah dulu."

Aku pergi meninggalkanya beberapa menit. Tak lama kemudian aku kembali, kulihat Junsu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ini kuenya, Junsu-sshi."

"Yunho…! Yoochun kemana?"

Aku duduk didepan bangku namja itu, dia mengamati gerakkanku.

"Entah lah, kelihatanya dia kecewa sekaligus marah gara-gara kejadian tadi dikampus."

"Yang bersama Yuri itu kah?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Junsu, namja itu kembali menunduk mukanya terlihat lesu, kelihatanya dia sedang berfikir sesuatu.

"Yunho, kalau kau bertemu Yoochun, katakan maafku padanya, aku hanya tak mau dia melirik yang lain kecuali aku."

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan."

.

.  
.

TBC

**A/N+Balas Repyu**

**Karena milky lg sangat gk sempat buat ngelanjutin ff yg ada, jd milky publis lanjutan ff ini duluan baru yg di sebelah, dikarenakan ni ff sudah ada jd tinggal publis walau gk di edit sama sekali. Ok milky balas repyu…^^**

**-reader**

**Gomawo^^… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Kunci Pintu**

**Gomawo atas komentarnya^^… mian, milky memang gak ngedit lagi, jd langsung di publis saja, tapi terima kasih atas koreksinya, akan milky usahain untuk pm, tp gk janji^^…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****rara**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****NaraYuuki**

**Mian, akun yg lama gk tau password na, iya, ini sudah gak milky lanjutin, maka na milky mau lanjutin di akun baru…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Milky usahain akan milky lanjut sampai end… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Guest**

**Gak juga, cma sedikit menyebalkan saja o,0a… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Lee Kibum**

**Hehehe… semoga di chp ini pertanyaanya terjawab… mian klw chp ini rada lma… repyu lagi^^**

**-****trilililili**

**Sudah updet… repyu lagi^^**

**-****alienacass**

**Eh? Kok tau… repyu lagi^^**

**-****adette**

**Ne, chp 1 memang prolog, tp kira" bisa gk y chp 1 di katain prolog (mikir) *plak… repyu lagi^^**

**-****irengiovanny****  
udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**Makasih yg sudah repyu… repyu lagi**

**(^Micky_Milky^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Ekstasi**

**Author: Micky-milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama/ Sedikit Psyco**

**Rate : T (untuk sementara)**

**Pairing: YunJae, sedikit JaeHo, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

**I'm won**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't copas**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yoochun selalu melamun, aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi kelakuannya yang seperti itu membuatku risih, tak pernah sekalipun anak ini seperti orang kehilangan arah seperti saat ini. Aku tahu raganya ada di hadapanku, tapi pikirannya menjalar entah kemana.

"YooChun-ah, kau tak apa?"

YooChun Cuma merespon lewat gelengan, aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar, maklum kami berdua sedang ada di perpustakaan, bisa gawat kalau penjaga marah karena aku terlalu ribut.

"YooChun-ah…"

Kucoba menggoyangkan bahunya, tapi namja satu ini tak sama sekali merespon.

"Yak… Hyung, kau ini…"

Entah kenapa aku melihat YooChun terlihat gelisa saat mendengar suara itu memasuki perpustakaan, dan aku sangat kenal suara itu.

"YooChun-ah." Ujar namja imut yang baru saja masuk ke dalam perpustakaan bersama namja cantik didepannya. Penjaga perpustakaan tak sedikitpun menggubris keributan yang diakibatkan oleh namja imut itu. Mengingat namja imut itu adalah sepupu dari pemilik Universitas ini dan sepupunya itu sendiri sekarang sedang bersamanya.

YooChun terlihat salah tingkah, dia Cuma memandang sebentar namja itu, lalu menunduk dalam.

"Annyeong Junsu-sshi…"

Sapaku, Junsu tersenyum imut, dia berjalan kearah kami lalu memeluk YooChun dari belakang.

"Apa kabarmu, YooChun-ah? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Junsu menggesekkan pipinya diantara pertemuan leher dan pundak YooChun, namja imut itu terlihat mencari ketenangan disana. Tak sengaja aku melirik sosok namja cantik yang mengeringai melihat adegan YooSu itu, mata hitam besarnya teralih memandangku. Lalu mengedar sebuah senyum mematikannya. Ingin sekali aku mencibir namja sombong satu ini, tapi aku urungkan.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang berapa kali sih, aku benci padamu, KIM JUNSU."

Junsu melepas pelukkannya, wajahnya terlihat shock, namja cantik yang ada di sampingnya berjalan cepat lalu menarik kerah kemeja YooChun.

"Tak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun eoh?"

YooChun tak merespon, dia Cuma memandang Namja cantik itu dengan padangan kosong.

"Hyung, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

Junsu menarik lengan namja cantik itu, meninggalkan kami berdua yang terdiam. Kulirik YooChun dari ekor mataku, melihatnya menghela napas berat. Kelihatanya sepupu tampanku ini sedang banyak sekali masalah.

"Kau tak apa, Chunnie?"

Sedikitpun YooChun tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia langsung keluar dari perpustakaan, dan membuatku menggeleng bingung terhadap tingkah laku anehnya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

"Ahhh… JaeJoong-ah."

Lagi-lagi suara menyebalkan itu terdengar di telingahku. Suara desahan dari Perempuan pemuas napsu seorang Kim JaeJoong. Ada apa dengan namja itu, apa dia tak tahu ini kampus bukan tempat pelacuran.

Aku lihat tangan kirinya sibuk masuk kedalam kemeja wanita yang sedang dipangkunya sekarang, dan meremas titik-titik sensitive wanita jalang itu. Aku tak perduli apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, tapi suara-suara itu membuat konsentrasiku buyar.

Changmin mengikut lengan kiriku lalu dagunya menunjuk kearah Jaejoong yang sedang asik bergumuh dengan liar di mejanya. Apa dia tak bisa mencari situasi yang pas untuk bercinta, lihat saja bagaimana mata para namja di ruangan ini melihat tubuh wanita yang sedang JaeJoong cumbuh itu, walau tak terekspos sempura, tapi tubuh bagian atas wanita itu sudah benar-benar polos. Kulirik kelas ini, hanya tinggal para namja saja di dalamnya dan seorang manusia yang sekarang di cumbuh JaeJoong itu saja yang ber gander Wanita.

Jakun para namja yang melihat aksi JaeJoong kini terlihat turun naik melihat pemandangan indah yang terekspos sebagian dari tubuh wanita itu. Dasar wanita tak tahu malu, apa harga dirinya hanya sebatas itu.

"Ahhh… Jae… enghh."

Bibir merah JaeJoong mengulum puting wanita itu dengan rakus, entah perasaanku saja, atau JaeJoong terlihat menatapku sambil menyeringai. Ah~ sudahlah, aku tak perduli, aku kembali focus pada bukuku dan mengerjakan tugas yang belum sempat aku kerjakan, berhubung dosen belum ada, aku manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik

Selang beberapa lama, aku mendengar wanita yang bersama dengan JaeJoong mendesah kecewa, saat kutongakkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, aku dapat melihat JaeJoong berdiri tepat didepanku. Namja cantik itu menarik lengan kekarku keluar dari kelas menuju toilet pria yang terlihat sepi. JaeJoong menghempas tubuhku kedinding terdekat lalu mengunci pintu toilet itu.

"Brengsek kau, Jung Yunho, tak adakah sedikitpun rasa cemburu untukku?"

Apa maksud namja ini? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Namja cantik dihadapanku ini sekarang mulai menghimpit tubuhku dengan tubuhnya dan tembok dibelakangku. Kim JaeJoong mengelus pipiku dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit aku artikan.

"Sedikit saja, apa tak ada perasaan untukku, hmm?"

Mata elangku memandang tingkah lakunya yang terlihat liar. Namja itu menggeliat sedikit resah saat itu. Jari-jari lentik yang berada dipipiku turun ke daerah leher dan dadaku, aku dapat merasakan dari balik kemejaku kalau namja cantik ini sedang mengelus daerah perutku.

"Yunn…hoooo~"

JaeJoong terlihat mendesah. Entah sengaja atau tidak, aku merasa dia menggesekkan sesuatu dibawah sana, yang membuat darahku berdesir hebat.

"Hentikan…!"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku segera mendorong namja itu kuat, membuatnya memandangku tak suka.

"Maaf JaeJoong-sshi, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan aku bukan Gay!"

Hardikku. JaeJoong memandangku dengan pandangan meremehkan, lalu berjalan berlahan kearahku, tangan lentiknya sekali lagi membelai pipiku.

"Kau berani menolakku? Baiklah, akan aku buat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Jung Yunho."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, JaeJoong meninggalkanku. Ais~ kenapa aku terlalu bodoh, aku lupa kalau JaeJoong bukan namja biasa. Dia namja kaya raya yang bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan uangnya.

.

.

YooChun berlari sekuat tenaga kearahku, saat keluar dari pagar rumah dan melihatku berjalan sendiri menuju kediaman 'Park', sepupuku itu menyambutku dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir, aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi melihatnya yang rela berlari dari rumah sampai ketempatku berpijak sekarang aku percaya kalau berita yang akan dikatakannya ini bukan berita sembarangan.

"Hyung…! Gawat, JaeJoong…"

"Kenapa dengan namja itu?"

"JaeJoong tadi datang kerumah dan bertemu dengan Umma."

Tubuhku kaku ditempat, aku tak memperdulikan suara YooChun yang meneriaki namaku berulang kali. Pikiranku kembali saat ke kejadian tadi siang. Benar pirasatku, namja itu pasti akan berbuat nekat.

"Hyung… haloooo…"

YooChun mengibas tanganya berkali-kali dihadapku, dan itu membuatku teralih dari lamunanku pada sosok namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan pada Ahjumma?"

"Dia berkata kalau dia adalah pacarmu, dan calon istrimu."

"MWO?"

Yang benar saja, kenapa bicara seperti itu pada ajhumma, pasti ahjumma akan menganggapku gila.

"Respon Ahjumma bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu, umma langsung shock, dia hampir pingsan, apa lagi saat JaeJoong berkata kalau dia lah pemilik perusahaan 'KIM' tempat appa berkerja."

"Dia mengancam ajhumma?"

"Tidak, lagi pula, setelah dia memperkenalkan diri dan membertahu siapa dia sebenarnya, Umma tak berkutik sedikitpun, dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, namja itu dengan santai minta restu dari umma. Sekarang bagaimana hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan restu, Park YooChun?"

"Percaya atau tidak, namja itu ingin kau menjadi suaminya bukan… bukan maksudku istrinya, ahkk~ aku tak tahu kau mau dijadikan apa tapi yang jelas dia benar-benar namja gila."

Seluruh duniaku tiba-tiba berhenti berputar, kepalaku benar-benar sakit memikirkan semua yang dikatakan YooChun padaku. Mana mungkin aku menjadi seorang suami ya suami diusiaku yang masih muda, dan yang akan menjadi istriku adalah seorang namja. Oh tuhan… apa dosa yang sudah aku perbuat di masa lalu, sampai aku mendapatkan cobaan begitu berat seperti ini.

"Aku akan menemui namja itu dan meluruskan semuanya, agar Ajhumma tak salah mengira…"

"Dan membuat keluargaku menderita, Hyung? Maaf bukan maksudmu ingin egois, tapi namja itu pasti akan berbuat hal yang lebih nekat."

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti."

.

.

Jam tanganku baru menunjukan angka 08:30 waktu setempat, aku tahu mata kuliah pertama dimulai 2 jam lagi. Aku sengaja datang sepagi ini ke kampus hari ini hanya untuk meminta penjelasan dari seorang Kim JaeJoong. Aku tahu kalau JaeJoong akan pergi jam segini, lalu berkumpul dengan teman-temanya di café kampus.

"Kim JaeJoong, ayo ikut aku…" aku menyeret JaeJoong menjauh dari teman-temannya, lalu membawanya keatap gedung kampus. Aku heran kenapa pergelangan tangan yang sekarang aku genggam terasa sangat kecil, tak seperti pergelangan tangan seorang pria. Walau aku tahu, JaeJoong memiliki otot-otot di lengan dan dadanya yang lumayan menonjol.

Saat berada di atap kampus, aku mendorongnya terjatuh kelantai, dia mendengus kesal menatapku, lalu berdiri dan membersikan bokongnya yang kotor.

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin, Jung Yunho. Apa kau merindukanku?"

Sebuah seringai kembali aku lihat diwajah JaeJoong, seringai itu seperti mengejekku sekarang.

"Berhenti membuat kesabaranku habis, Kim JaeJoong. Kemarin… kenapa kau datang kekediaman Park, lalu mngancam Ajhumma-ku?"

"Ternyata sepupumu bermulut besar juga, yah… aku ke sana, tapi bukan untuk mengancam hanya untuk meminta restu. Apa kau tahu, aku berfikir agar kita segera menikah, sehingga kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku."

"Kim JaeJoong, apa kau sudah gila? Kau lupa kalau kau dan aku bergender sama, dan aku sudah mempunya Go Ah ra."

"Berhenti menyebut wanita brengsek itu, Jung Yunho, yang akan jadi istrimu adalah aku… aku Kim JaeJoong… ah~ salah, maksudku Jung JaeJoong, aku juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada appa dan ummaku, dan kau tahu, mereka setuju dengan permintaanku untuk menikah denganmu."

"Mwo?"

Apa yang dia bilang tadi, bahkan dia sudah minta restu dengan orang tuanya, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otaknya itu. dan kenapa kedua orang tuanya menyetujui pernikahan sejenis.

BRAK…

Kudorong tubuh itu ke dinding yang ada dibelakangnya, mengapit lehernya dengan lenganku, kulihat dia cukup tersengal kehabisan napas karena ulahku.

"Jangan main-main Kim JaeJoong, aku bukan orang yang bisa kau permainkan."

Dia tersenyum mengejek, kulihat dia ingin tertawa hanya saja lenganku menghalanginya.

"aku tak akan menyerah, kau milikku Jung Yunho, harus menjadi milikku. Aku punya tawaran bagus."

"Maksudmu?"  
"Lepaskan lenganmu dulu."

Kulepas lenganku yang mengapit lehernya. Dia bernapas pendek-pendek menghirup banyak oksigen, aku menatapnya kesal.

"Cepat katakan….!"

"Kita tidak perlu menikah kalau kau belum siap, tapi… jadilah pacarku untuk sementara, bagaimana?"

"Jangan membuat lelucon lagi, Jae. Ini tidak lucu."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, kalau kau menolak bersiaplah untuk kuhacurkan."

Aku terdiam, dia menyeringai. Dirogotnya saku celananya lalu memberikan selembar foto ukuran 3x4. Foto itu… ini foto ajunshi. Apa maksudnya?

"Dia pamanmu bukan, aku sudah tahu banyak tentangnya. Dia tulang punggung keluarga 'Park' dialah yang menghidupi kau, YooChun, dan bibimu. Aku tahu dia bekerja di perusahanku. Kau tahu kan aku penerus tunggal di perusahan Kim. Jika aku memecat pamanmu, kira-kira apa yang terjadi?"

Dia menyeringai. Lalu berjalan mendekatiku, jemarinya mengelus pipiku dengan seduktif, wajahnya mendekat, kulirik wajah memuakkannya, aku benci pria ini.

"Brengsek, kau kira dengan memecat pamanku kau bisa menghancurkan aku."

"Oh~ masih belum cukup ya? Bagaimana dengan janjiku untuk menghancurkan toko kue-mu?"

Dia terkekeh setelah berkata seperti itu, sial… kenapa aku tak bisa melawan kekuatannya, ah~ bukan kekuatannya tapi kekuatan uangnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Kim Jae…."

Belum juga aku selesai mengatakan isi hatiku, jari telujuknya sudah menempel di bibirku, menyuruhku untuk diam.

"Seetttt, siapa bilang aku membencimu, aku teramat mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. Aku janji semua akan berjalan dengan mudah kalau kau ingin menjadi kekasihku."

Sesaat aku menimang keinginannya. Selagi aku berfikir jemarinya bergerak liar memelintir putting susu ku, membuatku mendesah, tapi tak lama, aku langsung menepis tangan itu, dan dia hanya tertawa geli melihat perlakuanku yang tak suka atas sikapnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat. Aku tak ingin satu kampus tahu tentang hubungan kita."

"Owh~ mian, itu tidak bisa, aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalanmu untuk menjauh dariku. Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memelukmu, atau mungkin menciummu seperti ini."

CUP…

Diciumnya bibirku sekilas, aku terpaku di tempat, merasakan bibir itu tepat berada di bibirku, inikah rasahnya berciuman sesama pria.

"Kau bisa menelponku, dan kita bertemu di suatu tempat, dan satu lagi, jangan mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku."

Dia mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu kemudia bibirnya mengerucut, matanya memandangku tajam.

"Aku setujuh dengan usulanmu, lagi pula bukankah menyenangkan bisa bermesraan berdua saja, Yunnie-ah."

Dia bergelantungan manja di lenganku, kutarik lenganku kasar, dia terlihat memperotes dari tatapannya.

"Yak… oh, aku juga punya syarat, Cuma dua tidak banyak, dan sekali lagi kau tak punya pilihan untuk menolaknya. Pertama, aku tak setujuh dengan syarat keduamu, aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan wanita lain, termasuk kekasihmu yang menyebalkan itu, mulai sekarang yang jadi kekasihmu adalah aku, Cuma aku, jadi aku mau kau putuskan dia."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, sebenarnya aku memang tak menyukai Ar ha, hanya saja aku terlalu kasihan untuk melepaskannya, dia wanita yang baik, aku tak mau menyakiti hatinya. Dan kelihatanya persyaratan JaeJoong membuatku bimbang.

"Kau ingin aku memutuskan, Ar ha? Tidak bi…"

"Ne, dan tak ada penolakan."

Dengan pasrah aku mengangguk, oh~ mian Ara ha, ini demi kehidupan ku dan keluarga 'Park' yang didalamnya terdapat orang-orang aku sayangi.

"Yang kedua, aku tak mau kau menolak perlakuan apapun dariku, karena aku tak suka kau bersikap begitu kasar padaku. Arraso."

Oh… tentang perlakuanku padanya, cih, enak saja minta diperlakukan baik, dia saja memperlakukan aku seperti budaknya. Tapi… bukankah aku tak ada pilihan, kembali, dengan terpaksa aku mengangguk, dia tersenyum senang lalu memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Saranghae, Yunnie." Uh… ingin aku melepas pelukannya secara kasar, tapi aku urungkan, aku tak mau dia marah.

.

.

Hari ini aku berdiri di depan kelas terakhir Ara ha menunggunya untuk keluar, tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu, dan dia menyanggupi ajakanku, disinilah aku, berdiri menunggu kekasihku, oh… mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi mantan kekasihku.

"Oppa? Aigo, kau menungguku?"  
aku mengangguk, ku tarik gadis itu mengikuti langkahku, dia terlihat kewalahan untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

"Kita mau kemana oppa? Jangan buru-buru. Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?"

Dia tersenyum senang, ku hentikan langkah ku, membuatnya menabrak punggungku. Ku balik tubuhku dan sejenak aku lihat wajah Ara ha yang tersenyum berharap tebakanya benar.

"Ara ha, kelihatnnya aku harus langsung bicara denganmu."

Baru aku akan membuka mulut, sekilas kulihat siulet seseorang berdiri dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di balik dinding belokan koridor, aku tahu dia siapa, Kim JaeJoong, kuterka itu pasti dia.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Ara ha shock, gadis itu menatapku tak percaya, langkahnya mundur selangkah, lalu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau serius, oppa? Aku salah apa?"

Aku memang tak punya alasan untuk memutuskanya, selama menjadi kekasihku, dia gadis yang baik dan setia, tapi sayang aku memang tak menyukainya dari awal.

"Karena aku tak menyukaimu."

Air matanya mulai menggenang lalu tumpah, dia bersimpuh, dan menangis keras. Sebegitukah dia menyukaiku.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menerimaku."

"Karena aku kasihan padamu."

Dia berdiri, dan tanpa sepatah kata pun dia berjalan mendekatiku.

PLAK…

Satu tamparan telak bersarang di pipiku, gadis itu berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku. Kulihat sosok JaeJoong keluar dari persembunyiannya, memandangku dengan seringai lebar.

"Good Boy. Jung Yunho."

Dia tertawa lepas, aku memandang jijik padanya.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N + Balas Repyu**

**Keren gak chap ini?^^ mian ne, chp ini pendek… balas repyu**

**-****AfreyJ**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****KimYcha Kyuu**

**Hehehe… iya, biasanya Yunpa selalu nerima umma apa adanya… repyu lagi^^**

**Hmmm~ rahasia… entar tahu sendiri deh… repyu lagi^^**

**-****NaraYuuki**

**Di chp ini sudah milky banyakin YunJae momen na, semoga suka… repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Hehehe… silahkan ditebak sendiri… *Kabur…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Milia Schiver**

**Sudah updet, walau gak kilat… ne, itu nama akun yg lama^^… repyu lagi^^**

**-****YunHolic**

**Ayo tebak, sih minnie bercanda atau gk?... repyu lagi^^**

**-****Lee Kibum**

**Mian ne, di sini jaema dibuat egois… sudah updet… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Kunci Pintu**

**Mian ne, mungkin disini Jaema bkl di buat sedikit pysco, biar keren gitu^^… gomawo atas koreksinya… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Vic**

**Di chp ini sudah di bnyakin YunJae Momen na, wlw lope" na msih gk kelihatan… repyu lagi^^**

**-****BooFishy**

**Rahasia… hohoho… lihat aja entar gimana cara Jaema ngeluluhi hati Yunpa… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Asha lightyagamikun**

**Gomawo sudah ngefav^^… repyu lagi^^**

**-****irengiovanny**

**Ini lanjutannya… repyu lagi^^**

**-****J-Twice**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**Makasih sudah repyu teman" maaf klw ada rpyu na yg gk di bales, cz lihat dr hp… repyu lagi ne…^^**

**-Micky-Milky- ^A.K.T.F^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Ekstasi**

**Author: Micky-milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama/ Sedikit Psyco**

**Rate : T (untuk sementara)**

**Pairing: YunJae, sedikit JaeHo, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mine**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't copas**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

Kuhela napas berat pagi ini, menelusuri koridor kampus menatap jengal pada pemandangan kampus yang tak pernah berubah, hanya saja hari ini kulihat kampus lebih membosankan dari hari kemarin. Tadi malam tepatnya setelah kejadian putusnya hubunganku dengan Go Ara ha, Ahjumma 'Park' mengintrogasiku perihal hubunganku dan anak semata wayang keluarga 'Kim' Kim JaeJoong. Ahjumma 'Park' menanyaiku ini dan itu, membuatku tak tahu harus berkata jujur atau tidak. Apalagi saat dia bertanya apa benar aku ada hubungan khusus dengan pria cantik itu, dengan berbohong kukatakan kalau aku hanya teman satu Universitanya, dan dia itu pria gila, awalnya Ahjumma Park tak percaya tapi lama-kelamaan dia luluh juga.

Mata elangku menangkap sosok JaeJoong yang terlihat menungguku di depan kelas, dia tersenyum (Sok) manis padaku, saat aku berada tepat di depannya, lengan kekarku langsung ditahan olehnya, dia sedikit berjinjit dan membisikan sesuatu padaku.

"Annyeong Chagia."

Aku tak membalas, ku tarik lenganku dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. biarkan aku membolos untuk mata kuliah pertama ini, Tuhan.

.

.

JaeJoong menggeliat nyaman dipangkuanku, mata bulat itu tertutup rapat, wajahnya terlihat nyaman dibelai oleh angin siang ini. Tadi setelah jam kuliah pertama selesai, pria ini menelponku, aku sempat tak menggubris panggilannya sampai dia mengirimi pesan yang berisi.

'**Jika kau tidak mengangkat telponku, sama saja kau membuatku marah' **

Karena isi pesan itu dengan malas akhirnya ku angkat juga panggilannya. Awalnya dia bertanya tentang keberadaanku, sampai aku berkata jujur dan mengatakan kalau aku sedang berada di taman belakang kampus, dan ternyata pria ini menyusulku. Dan disinilah akhirnya dia berada, tepat dipangkuanku.

"Yun, kenapa membolos?"

Kutatap mata JaeJoong lekat, dia memandangku Khawatir, tangannya mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kupalingkan wajahku darinya, dia menghentikan belaiannya dipipiku sesaat, sampai jemarinya terangkat dan mengepal terlihat kesal.

"Bisahkah kau lembut padaku? Aku tak suka caramu berbicara."

Dia memasang wajah kesalnya didepanku dan bangkit dari pangkuanku, mata besarnya memandangku tajam.

"Aku punya hak untuk berbicara kasar pada siapa saja, termasuk pada…"

"Tidak untukku….! Kau lupa siapa aku."

Aku terdiam, bibirku terbungkam oleh perkataannya, wajahnya maju berlahan, jemari tangannya kembali mengelus wajahku lembut, pandangnnya yang tadi tajam berubah teduh.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar padaku, aku ini kekasihmu."

"Cih…"

.

.

Sudah lebih seminggu YooChun terlihat menghindari Changmin, aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah pembicaraan kami di kantin seminggu yang lalu, sikap YooChun sedikit berubah, dia lebih banyak melamun baik di toko atau di kampus, saat ku Tanya pun dia Cuma menjawab 'Aku tak apa, Hyung' walau aku tahu dia ada apa-apanya tapi tetap aku tak ingin mencampuri urusannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, Hyung. Tapi YooChun hyung akhir-akhir ini selalu menghindar dariku."

Kulirik Changmin yang asik mengunya keripik kentang didepannya dengan lahap, terkadang kulihat beberapa remah-remah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Entahnya, tapi kurasa ada kaitannya dengan perkataanmu seminggu yang lalu."

Changmin menghentikan makannya, dia terlihat mengingat semua percakapannya bersama YooChun seminggu yang lalu.

"Tentang apa? Aku lupa."

"Hmm… aku juga lupa."  
ya~ memang aku benar-benar lupa tentang isi percakapan kami seminggu yang lalu, aku berusaha mengorek ingatanku dan menemukan penyebab keterdiaman YooChun terhadap Changmin saat ini. Sungguh aku penasaran, apa saat itu Changmin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ah… apa tentang Junsu?"

"Wae? Junsu? Kim Junsu maksudmu?"  
Changmin mengangguk, dia menyedot minuman dinginnya lalu kembali mengunya kripik kentang.

"Aku berfikir, semenjak aku mengatakan akan mendekati Junsu, YooChun Hyung berubah. Sungguh, apa kau tak menyadarinya."

Lama aku berfikir sampai aku benar-benar percaya perkataan Changmin, selama ini YooChun tak pernah begini, walau pun terkadang kami mengolok-ngoloknya dia tetap bersikap biasa dan tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan kami, tapi kali ini berbeda, dia benar-benar mendiamkan kami, khususnya Changmin. Tapi kalau memang benar masalah percakapan itu, bukankah Changmin hanya mengatakan akan mendekati Junsu jika YooChun tak menginginkannya. YooChun dan Junsu bukan sepasang kekasih, dan yang aku tahu YooChun membenci Junsu, jadi apa alasannya dia marah pada Changmin saat pria yang sudah aku anggap dongsaengku ini mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu biasa?"  
"Biasa? Hah~ kurasa YooChun hyung sedikit cemburu, atau malah dia memang sangat cemburu. Apa hyung tak merasa kalau YooChun hyung menyukai Junsu."

Mwo? Dia bilang apa tadi? Tak bisa dipercaya, mana mungkin YooChun menyukai Junsu aku tahu kalau sepupu tampanku itu terlalu membenci Junsu yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, Park YooChun itu masih normal, aku tak percaya kalau YooChun menyukai Junsu.

"Kau serius? Kau tahu kan kalau YooChun sangat membenci Junsu?"

"Hah… kurasa YooChun Hyung bukannya membenci, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia menyukai Junsu. Lihat saja sekarang, buktinya dia marah padaku saat aku bilang akan mendekati Junsu."

Aku mengangguk setujuh, ya~ memang tidak ada dasar untuk YooChun marah pada Changmin yang ingin mendekati Junsu, terkecuali sepupuku itu menyukai pria manis sepupu JaeJoong itu.

"Aku tetap tak percaya."

"Ok, ku pertaruhkan semua uang jajanku sebulan, kita lihat nanti, aku yakin YooChun hyung akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur."

.

.

"Engghhh Yunho…ah."

Sudah beberapa kali aku mendengar pria cantik di hadapanku ini mengerang dalam ciuman panas kami, sungguh, bukan aku yang memulainya dulu, dia, Kim JaeJoong yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, dengan ancaman yang dilakukannya, JaeJoong memaksaku menciumnya, atau lebih tepatnya dialah yang menciumku.

"Hmmff…"

Kembali JaeJoong mendesah, sesekali kurasa dia menggesekkan sesuatu di bawah sana, membuat libinonku naik setahap, dan membuat darahku berdesir hebat.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Ciuman panas itu berakhir, JaeJoong tersenyum memandangku dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Pria menyebalkan itu mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kau menyukainya."

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu."

Wajah JaeJoong memerah, kupandang wajahnya mengeras sempurna menahan amaranya

"Yak…"

Baru saja JaeJoong hendak protes, ponselku berdering, dengan malas kuangkat benda itu.

"Ne? wae? Mwo? Aku kesana."

Kembali kusimpan ponselku kedalam saku celanaku, mendorong sedikit tubuh JaeJoong yang menempel erat di tubuhku.

"Hei… mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu, pulang sana."

Dengan terburu-buru ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan pria cantik itu sendiri menatap punggungku.

.

"YooChun-ah… wae?"

Kulihat YooChun sibuk menerawang di perpustakaan, tingkahnya seperti orang idiot, memandang kosong ke buku didepannya lalu menghembus napas berat.

"Yak… kenapa kau menelponku?"

YooChun menolehkan pandangannya kearahku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hyung…"

"Ne."

"Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu."

"Hah?"

YooChun meremas pundaku kuat, matanya menghujam mataku dengan tatapan tak bisa ku artikan.

"Kurasa aku mulai gila, Hyung.'

"Kau kenapa YooChun-ah?"

"Aku… aiz sudahlah Hyung, kurasa ini rahasiaku saja, ayo pulang aku sudah sangat lapar."

.

Hari ini full time kami tak membuka toko kue bibi 'Park' karena jadwal kuliah kami yang padat, mau tak mau toko itu harus tutup seharian, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, setelah makan malam YooChun datang kekamarku, dia banyak bertanya tentang materi kuliah yang tak dia mengerti.

"Oh… jadi caranya begitu, huh~ aku salah."

Dia menggerutuk kesal saat mengetahui kesalahan jawabannya saat mengerjakan ujian akhir semester kami.

"YooChun-ah, setelah ujian berapa hari kau libur?"

"Dua minggu, tapi aku tak mengambil libur Hyung, ada beberapa urusan yang belum aku selesaikan di kampus."

"Ah~ kebetulan sekali, aku juga ada urusan di kampus saat liburan, untung kalau begitu, aku punya teman di sana nanti, lagi pula Changmin juga tak libur nanti, dia bilang ingin menemui Mr Lee untuk memperbaiki nilai mata kuliahnya."

Walau sekilas, aku dapat melihat air wajah YooChun berubah total apa lagi saat kubawa nama Changmin dalam pembicaraan kami, wajahnya Nampak menegang dan gelisah, walau sesaat tapi dapat membuatku bingung dengan perubahan itu.

"Begitukah?"

"Ne, YooChun-ah, boleh ku Tanya sesuatu?"  
"Wae?"

"Ada masalah apa antara kau dan Changmin? Kemarin Changmin mengeluh dengan sikapmu itu, dia mengatakan kau seperti menghindar darinya, apa benar?"

Sepupu tampanku itu menunduk dalam tatapannya teduh dan bimbang sekaligus, dia tak sedikitpun membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"YooChun-ah?"

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku resah saat ini Hyung, sebenarnya aku tak membencinya, hanya saja saat ini aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajahnya."

"Wae?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu."

Kulirik YooChun yang masih menunduk dalam, dia meremas seprai tempat tidurku keras.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan Kim Junsu?"

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau memikirkan perkataan Changmin tentang 'Merebut' Junsu darimu?"

Dia terdiam, kali ini kulihat tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya mengeras.

"Sudahlah Hyung, Aku ingin tidur."

YooChun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar kamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku dengan tubuh yang lemas.

"YooChun-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

.

Aku dan YooChun berjalan santai di koridor kampus, sesekali kami menanggapi sapaan dari beberapa teman, senior, atau junior yang kebetulan mengenal kami.

Langkah YooChun terhenti tepat didepanku, kulirik arah pandangnya dan dapat ku lihat sosok Junsu yang berjalan santai sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk buku, YooChun sama sekali tak bergerak, matanya memandang Junsu lekat.

"Apa kau menyukai Junsu? YooChun-ah?"

Kulirik pria tampan di sampingku, raut wajahnya berubah, kulihat bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam, reaksinya sama saat aku menanyakan perasaannya pada pria imut itu semalam.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria, hyung? Kau tahu kan aku menyukai Yuri."

Ujarnya dengan tawa yang sedikit ganjil di pengelihatanku.

"Benarkah? Ku lihat kau suka melamun akhir-akhir ini, semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan, sikapmu berubah, jujurlah padaku YooChun-ah."

YooChun tak menggubris, dia malah meninggalkanku dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekati Junsu, kulihat langkah YooChun semakin lebar membuat langkahku tak bisa menyamai langkahnya, selang beberapa menit kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar membuatku shock, sepupu tampanku itu menarik lengan Junsu tepat saat dia sudah berdiri di depan pria imut itu, buku-buku yang di bawah Junsu berjatuhan, seluruh mata terlihat memandang mereka, langkahku terhenti, tubuhku membeku ditempat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, dapat kulihat bagaimana YooChun mencium Junsu dengan sangat mesra, tangannya kanannya menarik tengkuk Junsu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang pria imut itu sehingga tubuh mereka berdempetan sempurna.

"YooChun-ah?"

Junsu memasang muka Shock dengan tangan yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya dan mata yang melotot sempurna.

Tak lama, ciuman singkat itu berakhir dengan wajah YooChun yang menunduk sempurna.

"Mian…"

Setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu, YooChun langsung berlari meninggalkan Junsu yang masih mematung di tempat.

.

"Ok… bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi? Kau tahu YooChun-ah, aku benar-benar merasa kau mulai ikut-ikutan kegilaan Junsu dan JaeJoong."

YooChun hanya mendengus sebal melihatku sibuk mengocehinya, dia tetap memasang wajah acuh tak acuh yang membuatku semakin kesal karenanya. Kulihat beberapa pelanggan yang mulai memandang kami dengan wajah penasaran.

"YooChun-ah….!"

Ku tinggikan suaraku agar perhatian YooChun terfokus padaku, dan aku berhasil, wajah itu memandangku.

"Mian Hyung, aku merasa aku menyukai Junsu."

"MWO?"  
"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini hyung…"

"Menjelaskan? Hah- YooChun-ah, Ajhumma akan jantungan jika dia tahu kau menyukai Junsu, menyukai seorang pria."

Wajah YooChun tertunduk lesu, dia kembali menatap marmer di bawah kakinya. Aku sengaja menyeret sepupuku itu ke café Ajhumma, membawanya kabur dari jam mata kuliah ke tiga kami, aku hanya terlalu shock dan membuat pikiranku blank.

"Aku tahu, sikap Junsu yang selalu lembut, dan kehadirannya di sekitarku membuatku kehilangan saat dia tak ada di sampingku, hyung."

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyukai Yuri?"

"Ne, tapi entah kenapa saat bersama Yuri aku tak bisa menemukan perasaan itu. bersama dengan Junsu rasanya sangat nyaman, walau terkadang merasa kesal karena dia selalu mengatakan dia menyukaiku di depan banyak orang termasuk didepanmu tapi perlakuan lembutnya padaku membuat aku merasa sangat diperhatikan."  
YooChun tersenyum getir, kuhela napas sebentar, kurasa sebentar lagi YooChun akan di gantung hidup-hidup oleh Ajhumma 'Park' oh- malangnya nasipmu YooChun-ah.

"Sesukamu, aku berharap kau bisa segera sadar, YooChun-ah."

"KAU TAK TAHU PERASAAN INI HYUNG."

YooChun mulai meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya. Dia menarik kerah kemejaku dengan beringas, wajahnya tepat didepanku, napasnya memburu dan kulihat wajahnya menegang.

"KUKIRA AKU MEMBECINYA, AKU JIJIK PADANYA, AKU JIJIK PADA KIM JUNSU…"

YooChun mengendorkan cengkramannya lalu tak lama melepasnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah dinding, dengan satu gerakan kulihat sepupuku itu memukul dinding beton didepannya dengan satu tinjuan.

"… AKU HARAP DIA MENGHILANG DARI HIDUPKU, TAK MENGANGGUKU LAGI…HIKS…"

Mwo, YooChun menangis, satu tetes air matanya jatuh ke lantai, tak kusangkah pria playboy seperti YooChun dapat menangis karena seorang Kim Junsu. Wow~ ini sangat di luar nalar.

"Sampai kurasa sakit saat Changmin mengatakan hal di kantin saat itu…"

'_**Hyung, kalau kau tak suka Junsu-ah, dia untukku saja.' **_  
wajah Changmin langsung terlintas di kepalaku saat pria tinggi itu mengucapkan hal itu didepanku dan YooChun.  
"Aku tak membenci Changmin, hanya saja perkataannya membuatku berfikir berkali-kali lipat, dan tentang sikap Junsu yang terus menghidar dariku sesudah kejadian di perpustakaan membuatku merasa berbeda. Tanpa Junsu membuat hariku sepi, aku sudah terbiasa akan kehadirannya Hyung. AKU MEMBUTUHKANNYA, APA SALAH HYUNG….?"  
Yoochun kembali mengguncang tubuhku, tak lama sampai pria itu terduduk lemas didepaku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, aku tersenyum menatap sepupuku itu, jika sudah begini aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, menyalahkan YooChun pun tak ada guna, yang harus di salahkan adalah perasaanya, tapi aku tak bisa, yang merasakannya 'kan YooChun.

"Aku mengerti, kau tenang saja, aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau pilih…"

"Hyung-"

YooChun mendongak menatapku, ku elus rambutnya lembut, lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"-Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya hyung, jika kau sudah menemukan orang yang dapat membuatmu nyaman."

"Ne…"

"Dan- berhati-hatilah pada JaeJoong, jika nanti kau terjebak oleh pesonanya, kau bisa gila sepertiku. Hyung."

"Jangan bercanda…"

.

.

"Cih…"  
aku berdecih kesal memandang JaeJoong dan teman-temannya di cafeteria kampus kami. Kulihat dia duduk di tengah-tengah teman laki-lakinya, terkadang aku dapat melihat beberapa temannya mencolek dagunya, mencubit pipinya bahkan ada juga yang terlihat mencium pipinya. Brengsek pria ini, apa-apaan dia, setelah kemarin bermesraan dengan wanita, sekarang pria, aku tahu JaeJoong hanya menganggap mereka Cuma berteman tapi tidak ada yang tahu maksud hati pria-pria genit itu. dasar.

"JaeJoong-ah, ayo berkencan denganku."

Telingaku mendengar suara wanita yang tiba-tiba datang, tanpa tahu malu, wanita itu mengajak JaeJoong berkencan, huh… wanita apa itu. JaeJoong dan teman-temannya tertawa mendengar penuturan wanita itu. aku dan Changmin yang duduk tak jauh dari JaeJoong in the gank hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka sayu-sayu saja.

"Mwo? Kau ingin mengajakku berkencan, coba kulihat apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku agar aku betah berkencan denganmu."

Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang itu tersenyum genit, dia berjalan sok seksi menghampiri JaeJoong lalu memeluk pria cantik itu dari belakang.

"Apapun… apapun yang kau mau akan aku berikan."

Ujar wanita itu dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Ommoo… kau benar-benar nakal ne… hahaha…"

Gerombolan itu tertawa keras, membuat cafetarian terdengar sangat gadu dengan perbuatan mereka. Mata JaeJoong tiba-tiba tertuju padaku, senyum manis kulihat tersungging di bibirnya. Dia melepas rangkulan perempuan dibelakangnya, lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Chagia… kau disini? Kenapa tak menegurku, sayang."

Beberapa pasang mata mengerjab bingung atas perkataan JaeJoong barusan, termasuk wanita yang baru saja menggoda JaeJoong tadi. Kurasa wanita itu pasti kecewa saat tahu kalau JaeJoong adalah gay.

"Yak… apa-apaan kau memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu."

"Upsss, Yunnie chagi, waeyo? Kau tak suka aku memanggilmu begitu. Hmm."

Tangannya tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kemeja ku, aku terkejut saat merasakan belaian di perut rataku. Oh god, ini di kantin, apa dia tak merasa malu melakukan hal itu di kantin yang penuh dengan banyak orang seperti ini, apa lagi hampir seluruh mahasiswa melihat kelakuannya padaku.

"Yak… jangan menyentuhku, Kim JaeJoong, kau gila."

Aku langsung mengeluarkan tangannya yang sudah menyusup masuk kedalam kemejaku itu, dia mencium pipiku sekilas lalu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dengan mesranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang di toilet, kau pasti akan menyukai servisku."

Kulirik Changmin didepanku, dia memandang JaeJoong dengan tanpang tak percaya sekaligus jijik, perkataan JaeJoong barusan sungguh sangat mengganggu pendengaranku. Dengan sekali sentak ku lepas lengannya di leherku, lalu menarik tangannya mengikutiku, dia terlihat kewalahan saat menyamakan langkah kakinya saat kuseret untuk menaikki tangga ke atap kampus.  
"Appo, Yunnie-ah."

JaeJoong menggosok-gosokkan lengannya yang tadi kutarik, matanya memandangku dengan pandangan seperti anak kucing minta di pungut.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim JaeJoong, aku tak mau satu kampus menatapku aneh…"

JaeJoong menyeringai, sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan dia di atap kampus ini, pria cantik itu melangkah pelan kearaku, seringainya tak sedikitpun hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Waeyo? Kau takut di jauhi teman-temanmu?"

JaeJoong berhenti tepat didepanku, lengannya di kalungkan di leherku erat, dia mengendus tengkukku dengan seduktif, aku hanya diam menerima perlakuannya, bukan takut, tapi aku sedang tak berminat untuk bertengkar dengannya, cukup kemarahanku dengan perbuatannya di cafetarian tadi, aku tak mau memukul putra tunggal pemilik Universitas ini, bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari kampus ini karena telah melukai JaeJoong, calon atau mungkin penerus keluarga Kim, dan ada kemungkinan Universitas inipun akan menjadi miliknya nanti.

"Aku sengajah melakukannya, agar mereka tahu, siapa Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim JaeJoong, bukan Go Ahra, bukan juga FG mu, ingat itu…"

Kurasa benda kenyal dan lembab menyentu leherku, satu gigitan kecil juga terasa di tengkukku tak lupa isapan dan di akhiri sebuah kecupan di tempat yang sama, aku tahu JaeJoong sedang membuat 'jejak' disana, dan menandaiku sebagai miliknya.

"Aku tak pernah menyukaimu, bisahkah kau cari laki-laki lain yang mungkin menyukaimu, kau bisa sakit hati, JaeJoong-shi, aku ini normal."

"Sayangnnya yang ku suka Cuma Yunnie, jadi aku hanya mau dirimu, tentang normal atau tidak normal aku tak perduli, yang aku inginkan kau Cuma menyukaiku, apapun akan aku lakukan."

"Akkh."

Aku menjerit kesakitan saat tangan JaeJoong meremas sesuatu di bawah sana, oh Juniorku, tak ada satupun manusia yang berani menyentuhnya, bahkan kekasih-kekasihku yang dulu belum pernah menyentuhnya. Tapi dia malah dengan nekat meremasnya kuat, sungguh, remasannya membuat Juniorku ereksi.

"Huh~ besar Juga, pasti menyenangkan untuk dimainkan. Ingin ku servis? Kelihatannya sudah menegang."

"Engghh… ahhh."

Tangan nakal JaeJoong mulai mengelus permukaan celana dasarku, mengelus Juniorku dari luar, ini gila, kenapa rasanya menyenangkan seperti ini, pria ini pandai sekali membuat si 'Kecil' menegang, aku bahkan sampai mendesah merasakannya, baru di elus dari luar saja rasanya sudah membuat libinonku naik.

"Kau menyukainya, sayang."

Suara JaeJoong langsung menyadarkanku akan perlakuannya, dengan sekali dorong, ku buat pria itu menjauh dariku. JaeJoong terlihat tak suka, dia kembali mendekat ke arahku dan menarik kerah kemejaku kasar. Pria itu menciumku tepat di bibir dengan brutal, dia terlihat berusaha mendominasi tapi aku kembali melawan dan mendorongnya kembali.

"Hentikan! Kau… jangan mendekat atau kau bisa aku lukai."

"Oh… ayolah Yunnie-ah, aku sudah sangat Horny, aku tahu kau juga, aku membutuhkanmu sayang. Atau karena kau tak mau melakukannya di sini? Tenanglah, kita bisa kerumahku."

"Yak… yak… jaga bicaramu, dasar pria gila, kau tahu, aku bisa saja mematahkan lehermu jika kau kembali mendekat."

"Benarkah, ayo kita lihat apa kau bisa mematahkan leher kekasihmu ini sekaligus anak pemilik Universitas tempatmu kuliah dan perusahaan tempat Ajunshimu bekerja."

JaeJoong melangkah mendekat, dia kembali menyeringai, aizzz~ kata-katanya benar-benar menyudutkanku.

"Sudahlah, aku capek, JaeJoong-shi, aku sudah capek meladeni kegilaanmu."

JaeJoong berhenti, dia memandangku tajam, tangannya mengepal.

"Kegilaan? Kau bilang perasaanku adalah kegilaan, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Kau saja yang terlalu idiot."

Mwo? Aku di bilang idiot, brengsek pria ini. Keinginanku untuk mematahkan lehernya jadi benar-benar kuat, awas kau nanti.

"Sudah ku katakan, kau hanya harus mengikuti perkataanku, menganggapku sebagai seorang kekasih, dan tidak mengacuhkanku, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal tadi di depan umum. Hanya kau dan aku, kapanpun ku panggil kau siap menemuiku di sini, di atap kampus, atau aku yang akan menjemputmu dan menciummu didepan teman-temanmu, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu, tapi kau selalu berlaku sama padaku."

"Ani, kali ini aku berjanji, asal kau pun berjanji, tapi jika kau ingkar dan aku melihatmu bersama perempuan bahkan sampai mendengar kau punya hubungan dengan seorang perempuan, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan keluarga 'Park' beserta perempuan itu. Arraso."

Aku meneguk ludah paksa, ancaman JaeJoong sangat mengerikan, aku tahu, tihtanya tida bisa di lawan, dengan terpaksa aku mengangguk mengiyakan perjanjian itu.

"Anak pintar."

.

**.**

**TBC.**

**A/N+Balas Repyu**

**Yuuuuhhhuuuuu… Milky come back… rindu ff ini? Ok milky balas repyu…**

**-****KimYcha Kyuu**

**Bukan Cuma di atas norma, tp jungkir balik…. #plak…repyu lagi^^**

**-****BooFishy**

**Belum saatnya Yunpa terpesona dg jaema #tebar kissu… tp tenang aja, pasti Yunpa akan bertekuk lutut deh dg jaema, walau entah kapan #kabur… repyu lagi^^**

**-****J-Twice**

**Ne kasihan ama ara ajhumma #pukpuk… yups… ini ff BL, dg couple YunJae, jd tenang aja… couple na gak bakal berubah… #gk nyambung… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Milia Schiver**

**Mian mungkin di chp ini lama updet….^^ tp tenang aja, Milky bakal berusaha buat nih ff lanjut terus walau updetnya ngendat… repyu lagi^^**

**-****YunHolic**

**Sudah updet, walau gk updet asap mian ne… repyu lagi^^**

**-****kuncipintu**

**Yeee… tebakannya benar, di chp ini milky sengaja buat hubungan YooSu sedikit maju(?). tentang ke-konsletan JaeMam… mungkin bakal milky buat JaeMam lebih dr konslet kerena obsesi ama Yunpa… repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Semoga di chp ini Yunjae momennya sudah banyak… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Vic**

**Sampe chp ini yunpa belum suka am jaema, tp gak tahu chp depan, hanya milky dan tuhan yang tahu^^… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Asha lightyagamikun**

**Udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****NaraYuuki**

**Milky belum punya pikiran buat umma bisa ngandung di ff ini. Masalah paksa memaksa, belum tahu, kita lihat entar ne…. repyu lagi^^**

**-****ucihakamui**

**Udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Jae milk**

**Udah lanjt, repyu lagi^^**

**Sebenarnya jaema kayak gtu Cuma karena dia terlalu tergila-gila dengan yunpa, tp akan milky usahain buat nyeritain kenapa jaema bisa se "keren itu(?) cintanya ama yunpa…' di next chap (Mungkin)… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Shikawa**

**Milky juga ngerasa nih ff lebih ke JaeHo (loh?) tp tenang aja ini Cuma di awal, entar akhirnya jaema tetap jadi uke Jung Yunho…repyu lagi^^**

**-****Kang Hyena**

**Makasih sarannya, entar akan milky pertimbangkan… repyu lagi^^**

**-****I was a Dreamer**

**Belum tahu, tp biar aman milky sengaja buat nih ff di rate T… walau ada beberapa adegan yng T++… repyu lagi^^.**

**-****Guest**

**Tenang aja, milky belum sanggup buat ff angst… gak kok, di sini gak ada acara memanfaatkan dan di manfaatkan… repyu lagi^^**

**-****irengiovanny**

**Udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Cica lestari**

**Udah updet walau gk asap mian ne… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Yanz chan**

**Udah updet… walau gak asap… repyu lagi^^**

**-****YamCA**

**Udah lanjut… walau gak asap… repyu lagi^^**

**Gomawo yg sudah repyu… senang masih ada yg ngerepyu FF ini… repyu lagi ne…**

**Repyu please**

**Micky_Milky^^**


End file.
